


everyday, every night, on the holidays

by 6dr_pil6



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slight feminization, Trapped In Elevator, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr_pil6/pseuds/6dr_pil6
Summary: The boy slowly turns his head to him and says in an uninterested tone “Youngjo? I never saw you on third, you can call me Hwanwoong.”Hwanwoong only makes eye contact with him for a second before going back to adjusting his outfit and purse, but Youngjo keeps staring, eyes never leaving the other’s face, watching him in sick interest.After more than a couple seconds, the heavy metal doors finally shut close, and the sound of the elevator starts up, the cage slowly ascending to the higher floors.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	everyday, every night, on the holidays

  
  


The humid, autumn night was lit in a dark deep blue, smoke and exhaust from the city’s day activities heavily lingered in the thick air, the droning sound of distant cars was barely heard over the closer noises from the apartment buildings. Lined up along the narrow road were cheap and well-used apartment complexes, each identical in damage, and each holding low-end city workers, many drunk and many tired.

It was east of the city, it was where most people lived. At least that’s what they told Youngjo.

Youngjo walks out of the convenience store, flickering fluorescent lights revealing his glazed over eyes, shiny, yet completely dull and emotionless. His face was marred with angry tear marks from the morning, cheeks red from exhaustion, and hands filled with bottles of hard liquor, which he just barely managed to purchase minutes ago from the store. 

Wiping his damp forehead, Youngjo huffs before starting to make his way over to his apartment complex, where he can smash the bottles and get far too drunk, hopefully, drunk enough to completely forget about today. The man adjusts his jacket and continues to slowly walk with heavy steps, absolutely hating the distance noises of the city and the wailing of people above him. 

By the time he walks far enough to see his complex, it’s much darker and later in the night; yet the abundance of stray residents wandering about creates an artificial glow to the night.

Youngjo speeds up his pace just slightly after taking a quick swig from the bottle in his hand.

Quickly, the man puts the same bottle into a brown paper bag out of courtesy before entering his apartment. Even though today has utterly fucked him, he wouldn’t want to fuck up a kid’s day by scaring them with giant bottles of alcohol, most likely the reason they are living in this absolute dump in the first place. 

Youngjo’s apartment building was horrible. Cracked tiles filled in the floors while creaky doors hid the cheap furniture in each cold room. He lived here for about less than a month already, and he has felt more luxury from being fired from his job, than from living here.

It was fine though, the foggy, yellow-tinted windows that were dusty beyond belief, the tiny television box they tried to provide, to even the paper thin, wallpaper covered walls gave him comfort. It could not possibly be worse than this. Well, it could, he could be homeless _ ,  _ Youngjo thinks to himself in an amused sense. He feels himself grinning. 

Living on the third floor, Youngjo opts to take the elevator, he feels a settling of the liquor and sighs deeply, clearing his head and relieving the pressure in his chest. 

As he patiently waits for the elevator to descend down to the first floor, he feels others also gather to take the machine up. Taking a slight glance to his side, he notices a couple besides him. They’re his downstairs neighbors, he recognizes. Seoho and some busty man toy, Youngjo offhandedly thinks, he hopes it’s not loud tonight. Though he doubts he’d be able to hear them over the numbness in his ears once he gets  _ really _ drunk. 

Youngjo clenches his grip harder around the paper covered bottle and averts his gaze downwards, mind empty. 

_ Ding _

The arrow above his head flashes a dull light and he hears the elevator platform thump onto the bars which hold the cage. 

Youngjo quickly enters the elevator room once the others get out, and he is followed by Seoho and his one night stand, Youngjo assumes. Seoho gives him a quick toothy smile, obviously too happy on this weekday night with another man. 

“Good evening Youngjo ssi, long day?” 

“Yeah, long day,” Youngjo doesn’t bother to return the courtesy and rather decides to take his chances to ask for a more peaceful night, “will it be a long night too?” there’s the obvious question in his voice, will you be quiet for once?

The new man pauses, he then looks at Seoho with a look of mild shock, as if it wasn’t obvious this guy didn’t sleep around. The two don’t even bother to answer Youngjo’s question and start quietly bickering in the corner of the elevator, hands all over the place. 

Now uncomfortable, Youngjo sighs and presses the button for the second and third floor. 

The scratched, metal doors start to slide slowly shut when the loud clicking of heels suddenly appear from the other side.

“Please wait!” the voice calls.

Youngjo quickly presses the button to open the elevator doors again, and as he looks up to make way for the lady who needed to get on, he is surprised at the sight he is met with instead. 

His eyes land on no woman, but rather a boy. 

The boy was short, shorter than him at least, even with the high heels he wore, Youngjo noticed. This boy had bleached blond hair, he had an attractive, boyish face, his eyes were large and lined with dark liner. His makeup looked like it had been worn for a whole day, slightly faded and smudged. The boy’s hair was the same way, seemingly styled before, but now a bit more messy and had loose pieces. 

The elevator doors halt and start opening up again slowly, the clanking of chains and gears seem to become louder. 

Youngjo is sure that he’s not being bluntly rude when he concludes it’s obvious this boy was some sort of trouble. The clothes he wore weren’t too outrageous, but were provocative enough to know this boy was all but innocent. 

He wore a black design jacket over a low, collared shirt. The boy unbuttoned the shirt just low enough to be an immediate eye catcher to his skin and chest. Tight, ripped black jeans matched the top half and led down to the rather shocking, but interesting, sight of black pointed heels. 

What really caught his attention though, was the matching, matte black purse he held. It seemed to belong right by his side, tucked neatly and safely under his arm. The man couldn’t help but curiously want to know what was in the purse.

Silver, glossy metal accents all over this boy’s body drew his eyes in further. Metal studs lined the boy’s choker, outlined the sharp crease of his purse, and silver adored both ears in an arrangement of rings, diamonds, crosses, and chains. 

“Thanks guys, sorry, I didn’t want to wait for another ride” the boy trails off in a soft laugh before stepping into the elevator cage with the rest of the passengers. Youngjo can’t stop staring and he feels himself adjust the grip on the bottle he has. 

“No problem! What floor?” Seoho answers in response to the boy.

“Third” He steps into the elevator, heels clicking with each small step, and turns around to face the front, standing between Youngjo and the two other men.

He can’t stop staring, doesn’t want to. Blame it on the horrible day, the alcohol, the lights, anything. But Youngjo couldn’t look away from the strange boy. 

“You’re floor right, Youngjo ssi?”, Seoho questions, addressing Youngjo.

Youngjo doesn’t answer the question, he doesn’t even get a chance to because the boy slowly turns his head to him and says in an uninterested tone “Youngjo? I never saw you on third, I guess this is hello, you can call me Hwanwoong.”

Hwanwoong only makes eye contact with him for a second before going back to adjusting his outfit and purse, but Youngjo keeps staring, eyes never leaving the other’s face, watching him in sick interest. 

After more than a couple seconds, the metal doors finally shut close, and the sound of the elevator starts up, the cage slowly ascending to the higher floors. Seoho and the other man continue to talk in hushed tones, they have their hands far too close to each other in broad light, but Youngjo ignores it. 

_ Hwanwoong _ , Youngjo thinks. He peels his eyes off the boy to take another swig from the bottle in his hand. Sighing, he leans against the back wall of the cage, feeling the plastic wall slightly dip under his weight. He can already imagine what tonight will be like.

Youngjo feels himself become tipsy as he continues to gulp down the liquid poison and he closes his eyes, hating the fluorescent lights of the dim elevator. He’s going to stumble into his apartment room and crash onto his bed, take off his shoes, check his phone, and start drinking until he can’t see. He can already imagine the numbing of his brain and how his eyes will spin by the second bottle of liquor. He can even imagine cursing to himself about his loud neighbors for their manners.

_ Ding _

The doors open but Youngjo doesn’t open his eyes, he feels Seoho and the other man step off of the elevator to the second floor however, then he hears the sound of the heavy doors closing once again. 

It feels like an eternity of just the elevator moving slowly upwards, to his floor. He can feel the other’s presence, and occasionally the boy’s eyes flickering to him, but he ignores it. Youngjo clenches his fist around the neck of the bottle and lifts his arm to take one last swig before getting to his room.

He doesn’t get to though, arm carelessly swinging in the air as the elevator cage jerks harshly down and both men stumble, holding the railing as one of the lights starts to flicker. 

Youngjo opens his eyes in shock and belatedly realizes some of his liquor got spilt on the floor and onto his suit as well. 

“What the fuck” Hwanwoong says, annoyed and puts his phone back into his purse. 

The smaller boy then steps up to the front, the clicking of the heels seeming to echo in the otherwise silent elevator, and presses the third floor button a couple of times. Cursing when nothing happens, the button flashing, but the elevator not responding. 

He stays silent as he watches Hwanwoong pace around the cage, earrings glinting in the white artificial light. Only a few seconds passes before Hwanwoong is pressing the red emergency button, the sound of a phone ringing from the elevator speakers signaling a ‘help’ call to the front desk.

It isn’t long before Hwanwoong talks to a front desk worker through the speakers who offhandedly tells them to wait until maintenance can arrive at the apartment building and start up the machine again. The line goes dead and it’s dead quiet in the elevator, Youngjo can feel the cage rock slightly as Hwanwoong walks to the opposite wall. 

Youngjo feels far too sober as he gulps down another drink.

‘Around two hours’ of wait, stuck in here, is what the desk worker said. Guess it’s what you get for living in an absolute wreck at the edge of the city, where no county business is open after 11pm. No one in this city is ready to help with elevator malfunctions, Youngjo guesses. He swallows some more alcohol, annoyed but not as bothered as the other man. 

“What the fuck,” Hwanwoong repeats, “two hours? Holy fuck.” He says in a harsh tone before taking his phone out, typing furiously. 

He doesn’t know what took over him, maybe, most likely, the alcohol, but Youngjo says to himself out loud, “I should have taken those stairs”. Hwanwoong looks up at him in ire, but sighs and just goes back to his phone. 

It’s about ten minutes in and Youngjo has finished another half of his bottle. He promised himself he wouldn’t say anything more in the uncomfortable silence, but as Hwanwoong opens his purse, he can’t help but focus on what the boy was doing. 

After unlatching the lock on the purse, Youngjo watches as the boy takes out a  _ wad _ of straight cash and starts silenting counting the loose bills. 

Now,  _ that’s _ interesting 

He continues to watch in gross curiosity, he watches Hwanwoong take his phone, enter some digits in, before pulling out  _ another _ stack of bills. 

After taking one last drink, Youngjo feels no longer as sober and asks in a rude manner “What’s with the money.”

Instead of being offended or ignoring him, to Youngjo’s surprise, Hwanwoong answers in a dead tone, still looking down and calculating the bills. “Earned it tonight alone, impressive right.”

There’s silence. Hwanwoong’s heels click.

“I don’t really give a shit” 

A pause.

The clicking of his phone calculator stops.

“What’s your problem?” Hwanwoong looks up from his phone to stare directly at the mess Youngjo is, obviously sick of the silence the wait has caused, and seemingly sick of the constant stares, glances, and looks from the other man. 

Hwanwoong crosses his arms and leans leisurely on the wall, head tilted back to look at the other man with a downcast gaze, lazy, but interested. Youngjo can feel himself being examined and studied by the other.

Youngjo doesn’t think he should answer, but he does, and he doesn’t know why. Hesitating, he answers “Got fired from my 9-5 today, only been a month or a few too. Long distance relationship also just, unsurprisingly, fell out, I don’t really care about that though. Bound to happen, overdue” The other hums in response. “Well what about you,” Youngjo rubs his eyes, he doesn’t give a fuck, “why are you whoring around so late on a weekday.”

A few seconds of tense silence passes, and Youngjo thinks, even in his muddy head, that he went too far. 

However, Hwanwoong just answers in the same exact tone, very- unoffended from the insulting comment, Youngjo thinks. “Not exactly whoring around, since I do it for a living,” Hwanwoong stares right back at Youngjo, he takes a step closer, “but.. To answer your question, I like it.” The boy takes another step, Youngjo holds his breath, his body feels paralysized and suddenly, the stiff air in the elevator cage feels much,  _ much _ heavier.

“I perform, you know, at clubs. They stare at me, like you” 

Hwanwoong looks up at the taller man, and the boy couldn’t help but notice how  _ attractive _ the other man was. In his gray suit, face tired but  _ sharp _ and  _ pretty _ . 

The circles under the taller man’s eyes only made his features stand out more and Hwanwoong loved the slight strain in his neck from looking up at the man. 

The smaller boy takes one more step. He’s in the other’s space now and takes in a breath, Hwanwoong can’t help but give a small smile, he loved the smell of hard liquor and faded cologne from the other man. 

To Hwanwoong’s surprise, Youngjo gives him a question. “Can I? Stare at you..?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Hwanwoong places his hand flat onto Youngjo’s chest and goes even closer, taking his other hand and curling it around the taller’s neck, feeling the short hairs and the damp sweat on his skin. “I want you to stare.”

Youngjo drops the bottle he’s been holding and lightly puts his hands onto Hwanwoong’s waist and hips, letting out a soft laugh at the gorgeous situation he’s in.

The two stare at each other for what has to be a minute, Youngjo tries to clear his mind, but the way the smaller boy kept his eyes locked onto his face was such a  _ distraction _ , eyes bouncing up and down from his eyes to lips. 

“Hmm? What are you going to do,  _ Youngjo? _ I’m not waiting forever, only two hours, remember?”

There's a clear expectation within Hwanwoong’s touch, and gaze. Youngjo takes the bait, tasting the liquor remaining on his teeth and giving in. 

He drops his head for a moment, smiling to himself, before lifting it to look the smaller in the eye’s and leaning in, faces only centimeters away from each other, he can smell the Hwanwoong’s perfume and he can smell the lingering scent of money left on the hands close to his face, his mouth waters, “Tell me you wench”

“That’s me” Hwanwoong now is smiling through his playful tone, so sly but pretty on his face.

Youngjo raises an eyebrow and smiles too.

“How often do you do it, hm? How often does your little mouth and hole get filled huh?”

Still smiling, Hwanwoong pushes Youngjo against the cage wall, he drops his purse next to the empty bottle right beside them, he feels the elevator slightly rock. The boy becomes even smaller as he gets down onto his knees and pushes on the taller man harder, holding the other’s hand in his own until they slide down together to the dirty, tiled floor, never losing eye contact. 

Hwanwoong gives a smirk, eyes breaking away from Youngjo’s to stare affectionately at the small bulge the older had through his suit pants.

“How often? Everyday, every night. On the weekdays, on the weekends.” His hands glide to Youngjo’s face before going back down to unbutton his own shirt. 

Youngjo mind races, his heart beat skips, and he feels moths eating away at his stomach, fluttering and giving him goosebumps.

“Sometimes on the holidays, when the older men with broken families and fake friends have nowhere else to go, nothing else  _ to do _ . They all come to me, and who am I to deny them, I welcome them with open arms-” Hwanwoong laughs, eyes crinkle in the manner you know is real, “I guess with open legs..” He trails off and Youngjo waits.

“But as long as I see the love of my life, on the other side, waiting for me to make pleasure for all these men, I do it. It’s quite fun too, their faces, how they talk, you get to know the worst of people when you’re  _ only _ a body to them. A very small, pretty, and  _ ready  _ body.”

The way the younger spoken so innocently, reciting disgusting behavior casually, the way he dragged his hand over Youngjo’s covered cock, slowly and softly, the way his words dragged on in a light sigh that was so obviously flirtatious with the way his lined eyes darkened with every second passing, it  _ all _ was starting to drive Youngjo  _ mad _ .

He couldn’t concentrate, not with the small’s face so close to his and his hands pressing on his erection, “Love of your life… You mean what- money or something?” Hwanwoong hums in confirmation.

“You got it, baby, do you want to keep talking or are you finally ready to be one of those men. Of course, this is just for fun though, I made  _ just _ enough today” the boy says, glancing at his stacked purse, bringing his hand underneath the other’s shirt.

“I thought you already did it a lot today, now you want more? You’re fucking greedy.”

“I am, and I did it tonight too, but I don’t mind sloppy 2nds, or 4ths. You don’t, do you?”

Youngjo stops talking, but he answers the question regardless by finally grabbing the boy’s head by his blond hair and meeting him with a painful kiss.

The boy immediately whimpers into his mouth and Youngjo shivers in return. Youngjo forces the other to open his mouth as he tastes all Hwanwoong has to offer, licking his teeth and wrapping his tongue around the other’s. Hwanwoong groans at the taste of alcohol covering Youngjo’s tongue and teeth. The taller man grips Hwanwoong’s pretty face in both of his hands. One on the smaller’s jaw, the other on his cheeks pressing in, creating marks and dimples to further force the other to open his mouth  _ wider _ . 

Still holding Hwanwoong’s face in both hands, Youngjo stops kissing him to look at his face, mouth still harshly gaped open due to his grip.

“What a pretty, pretty sight.” Youngjo sighs and mock inspects the boy’s face, as he would with a piece of art. 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes at the treatment, escaping the grip the other had on his face to give his own remark, “I am a pretty sight, aren’t I? You’re quite the beauty yourself, you know.” Hwanwoong unzips Youngjo’s pants and doesn’t bother to go slow, grabbing the other’s cock and squeezes teasingly. 

“Such a beauty, underneath me, aren’t you Youngjo ssi?” He licks his lips to keep the taste of the liquor on his tongue. Hwanwoong tilts his head back to look down on Youngjo, his glare becoming confident and condescending as he starts to stroke the other’s dick slowly, controlling, showing his power over the other, how  _ he _ would destroy the taller with just a few words and a few twists of his hand. 

But, Hwanwoong was wrong. Wrong now, and wrong earlier. 

Youngjo wasn’t going to be another man on Hwanwoong’s daily checklist. If he got it everyday,  _ everynight _ , Youngjo was going to make sure he was remembered, he was going to make sure Hwanwoong shook and squirmed because of him. 

The older man grabs Hwanwoong’s hand, stopping his stroking and making the boy look up, from where he was about to devour the other’s cock with his mouth. Youngjo starts to smile.

Youngjo sits up and pushes Hwanwoong off of him, Hwanwoong stares at him with a confused look, ready to mount Youngjo again and ready to ask what had happened. He doesn’t get to do any of this though, because the other was ready.

As Hwanwoong tries to get up again, Youngjo pushes him down again, with a forceful push to his shoulder, the smaller was on his back, again trying to get up, before getting pushed  _ again _ .

“What the hell-”

“I think this sight is much more pretty, you look good like this, Hwanwoong” Youngjo interrupts, he can’t keep the smile out of his voice. 

Hwanwoong scoffs, “Yeah I look pretty every way, Youngjo. I know.” he tries to sit up again, pushing up using his hands, his high heels loudly clicking against the tiles.

It’s not enough.

Youngjo holds Hwanwoong down now, pinning him by his shoulder. “No, you don’t understand, you look the  _ prettiest _ like this.”

Youngjo leans down and licks down Hwanwoong neck, loving how he feels the other stiffens under his touch. He takes a hand and glides his hand down the smaller’s body, feeling the tight jeans on the other’s legs. 

Not to his surprise, the boy was only slightly hardened under his hand. Youngjo didn’t like that.

He starts to rub slowly through Hwanwoong’s jeans, but so harshly, he was putting enough pressure on the other’s dick to be painful. Hwanwoong tries to squirm away from the mean touch but there was no where he could run to in the small elevator, so Youngjo lets him escape his gasp, just for a moment. Hwanwoong quickly gathers himself.

“Nice try baby, you seem like you have a lot to learn. Why don’t you let me teach you, hmm?” 

And with that, Hwanwoong attacks him and gets back on top of Youngjo, trying to hold the bigger man down by sitting on his stomach, knees pinning his arms down as well. 

Hwanwoong looks gorgeous like this as well, is all that goes through Youngjo’s mind.

Youngjo stays completely silent, staring straight at Hwanwoong with eyes filled with mirth. Hwanwoong started to hate the expression underneath him. Even with his head trapped on the ground, between Hwanwoong’s thighs, body pinned to the ground, arms unable to move, and eyes straining to cast his gaze up, there was something in his expression that told Hwanwoong the other man was still somehow _ looking down at him. _

Mouth twitching in annoyance, the smaller man tips his head to the side, earrings swinging from the action, and moves his hand behind himself to reach for the other’s belt. Hwanwoong starts to unbuckle the leather and soon shamelessly grabs Youngjo’s cock bare, quickly moving his briefs to the side. 

Seeing Youngjo jerk from the sudden touch underneath him makes Hwanwoong start to smile once more, teeth glinting as confidence returns to him in waves. 

“Aw baby, you’re so tense, let me take care of you. I’ll have you feeling so good,  _ so, so, good _ . I’ll let you use me just this once, I’ll take care of everything mm? Lie back okay?” Hwanwoong starts to twist his hand around the base of Youngjo’s cock. He strokes up and drags his fingers one by one over the head of the cock, making the man moan under him.

Youngjo takes the pleasure for only a couple more seconds, allowing Hwanwoong to get his fill. 

When he feels Hwanwoong try to speed up and change angles, he forcefully sits up, despite the body right on top of his core, grimacing at the used strength. The boy gasps and loses his balance sitting on the other man. Youngjo pushes him off while Hwanwoong struggles to regain footing, swiftly and easily holding Hwanwoong down before he can move any further.

Hwanwoong can’t even say anything before Youngjo tugs his tight jeans down and start  _ gripping _ Hwanwoong’s cock in his hand. Even as Hwanwoong struggles in his grasp, all Youngjo thinks about is how cute his little dick is in his hand, he’s only holding it and he feels the small thing twitch in his hand as he brings his thumb over the wet head.

“U-ugh, I told you I’ll take care of you right now, let- let go of me” Hwanwoong’s strong voice looses all power and meaning as Youngjo continues to just  _ squeeze _ the smaller’s cock, he absolutely is thrilled when he start squeezing hard enough that Hwanwoong lets out a squeal, despite all of his talk earlier. 

“Stop smiling you fucker ugh” It’s only when Hwanwoong points it out is when Youngjo realizes he’s has a wretched grin on his face.

“I love your body”

“Holy fuck you’re so- ah fuck- you’re so annoying” Hwanwoong gives up on trying to pry Youngjo’s hand off of his dick, resorting to gripping his arm. Youngjo lets the boy claw his arm, he continues to enjoy the feeling of this man’s cock jerk and wet his hand with every second passing. 

“Weren’t you going to take care of me,  _ baby? Hm? _ You don’t look like you’re doing much of anything, you’re even blushing, how gross.”

Youngjo finally starts to loosen his grip and rubs the head of Hwanwoong’s cock head with his thumb, making sure to glide his finger directly over the slit. In response, Hwanwoong’s body starts to shake from relief, and he lets out a squeak as his face starts to reveal his almost overwhelming pleasure.

“I- I  _ am _ going to take care of you, you little bitch” he tries to sit up and push up using his arms, but he staggers and falls to the dirty ground once more when Youngjo lets go of his cock to slap it hard just as Hwanwoong says this. He can’t use his legs either, whenever he tries to gain friction, the bottoms of his heels slide and slip on the tile, Hwanwoong curses.

“Use you, you said? How can I? Look at you- you are  _ so _ useless right now, so  _ worthless _ , can’t even stand up, I’m not even holding you down anymore.” It’s sick, the way Youngjo starts to stroke Hwanwoong’s cock faster, squeezing and gripping at all the right pressures, making sure to rub intensely at the head of the cock. 

“Shut up-”

“How did you even earn all that money? You think you have all men licking the soles of your feet, don’t you, you think you have all men throwing money at your heels? Not me baby. You’re going to have to try a lot,  _ lot _ , harder to even think to control me.” 

Despite Hwanwoong’s whines, Youngjo continues to roughly rub at the head of the shorter boy’s cock, precome seemingly drooling out onto Youngjo’s hand.

Hwanwoong loses his face, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a silent scream, the hold the taller man had on his cock was just right, so rough and constant, Hwanwoong couldn’t even hold back and control his pleasure if he wanted, there wasn’t any room to breath. 

Youngjo could feel the exact tipping point, the other gave a violent jerk and his entire body tensed hard, his eyes squinted before crossing and rolling into his head. 

Cum squirted out of Hwanwoong’s poor cock like a slow stream of honey, hot and thick all over Youngjo’s hand. Even with painful heels on, he kicked down at the ground, the unnatural pleasure being trapped and shattering throughout his body.

Whimpering through his entire orgasm, Hwanwoong comes down slowly, never wanting the intense feeling to end, but so overwhelmed by the sensations, it was painful.

After a few more seconds of recovery, Hwanwoong whines when Youngjo meets him in a slow kiss. Youngjo’s mouth is dripping in heat, alcohol still staining his taste, and Hwanwoong feels addicted to the soft feeling of their tongues sliding against each other.

As the true worker he was, Hwanwoong continues to kiss Youngjo as he brings his hand down to Youngjo’s cock in return, shivering at the feeling of Youngjo’s breath on his wet lips. 

Youngjo moans shamelessly into Hwanwoong’s mouth, already close from the hot scene only minutes before. The smaller boy rubs the head of his cock with a matched intensity to their kissing, everything speeding up once again, heat building.

Only minutes pass before Youngjo is cumming all over Hwanwoong and himself, like a coil wound up too tight, it breaks, the heat from his orgasm burns his core and spreads throughout the rest of his body in waves of unstoppable pleasure. 

Even with Hwanwoong’s observant eyes right on his face, Youngjo can’t contain his feeling of pleasure and feels his eyes roll back and his mouth gapes open in numbness. The two moan together, the addictive feeling shared between the bodies.

The two breathe hard to catch their breath, sweat drips from Youngjo’s eyebrow onto Hwanwoong’s cheek, like a tear falling, and they look at each other in the eyes once again. 

Youngjo smiles again, loving the wrecked, tired expression on Hwanwoong’s pretty face. “I love your body.”

“You already said that” 

“Well- I love your face too, and I take back what I said earlier, you’re the prettiest just like  _ this _ ” 

“Shut the hell up, you were so annoying throughout that entire thing. Fuck you for talking down at me like that. It was so hot. You’re hot.” Hwanwoong rambles, but he smiles. “I’m dirty now, get out of my face you whore.”

Youngjo laughs and gets off of Hwanwoong, “Yeah, I’m the whore, of course.”

\--

  
  


After thirty minutes of comfortable silence once the two clean up and get dressed again, the two leaning on each other for support, it feels warm in the cold elevator cage, Youngjo finds himself relaxing at the hot heat from the smaller body next to him. Hwanwoong’s head rested perfectly on Youngjo’s broad shoulders, and his suit jacket covers both their bodies for extra warmth. 

It was the best Youngjo felt since moving to this new horrible city, warm and trapped in an elevator, smelling like disgusting sex and alcohol.

There’s a numbness in Youngjo’s body, but it’s not from the alcohol, as he initially thought it would, earlier in the night, before Hwanwoong. There’s buzzing in his ears, but it’s not from being blacked out, it’s from the soft lights illuminating the tired room. There’s sadness in his head, but it’s not from his fired job, it’s from how this experience, this time with Hwanwoong, is about to end.

Youngjo wasn’t too sure if Hwanwoong could read his sad thoughts, or maybe he was having mirroring ones, but he felt himself completely sober. 

“Why-” Hwanwoong starts

“Hmm?”

Hwanwoong takes a breath, putting on a confident, flirtatious smile Youngjo could immediately recognize, even though he’s only been privy to it for a short time. 

“Why don’t you come work with me for a while, we got chemistry. I think we can make some big bucks with a pretty face like yours, Youngjo” 

Youngjo thinks. 

“You serious?”

“Of course, I don’t offer a job to anyone hot I see, I can get you hooked up with the boss even by tomorrow. We love pretty and new faces.” Hwanwoong turns his head to look at him directly.

“You gonna be there?”

Hwanwoong lets out a lovely laugh, “I told you already earlier, didn’t I? ‘Everyday, everynight’” He repeats.

“Then sure, I’ll try it, I don’t have shit to lose. And I think I need to find another love of my life” They laugh together, giggling at the joke and happy at the implication that this experience  _ isn’t _ over.

“This love never fades and never disappoints.”

The two chat a bit more about themselves and find themselves in a nice conversation, basking in each other’s presence, feeling the elevator cage rock whenever they move too much. 

_ Ding _

The elevator starts moving upwards again. 

The two quickly stand up, slightly stumbling, but holding onto each other. 

Youngjo is no longer sad, and he doesn’t think Hwanwoong is either with the way his smile reaches his eyes. 

“I wonder what your stage name would be.” Hwanwoong says offhandedly, “I personally don’t use one, since people think my name is already a stage name, but I’m sure you’ll think of one by tomorrow right?”

“Yeah”

The elevator door opens and the two step out onto the third floor, looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

“Uh- yeah uh- my stage name will be Ravn, I look forward to working with you, Hwanwoong ssi” Youngjo smiles.

Hwanwoong laughs, his voice squeaks in a way that is already embedded into Youngjo’s memory. “Okay then Ravn ssi, see you here tomorrow at 8. We’ll take the stairs next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 025 - A and B meeting for the first time when they get stuck in an elevator. It's all fun and games and not too bad until they're told that yes, yes it's going to take them at least an hour to get them out.
> 
> would also like to thank weus mods for their hard work on weus fest
> 
> busty man toy is geonhak by the way lol <3  
> twt : @6neus6


End file.
